


Secret news

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [212]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Gen, POV Mycroft Holmes, Protective Mycroft, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Mycroft is afraid of Sherlock reaction news that he kept hidden.





	Secret news

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Notjustmom!

Mycroft Holmes was waiting as Sherlock was getting ready, lost in his thoughts.   _How could I say that to him, who risked everything for that man? Who will do it all over again in a heartbeat if it was needed?  How could I tell him that ‘life’, while he was away risking his, went on for John Watson? That his best friend, the man we all know he loves more than life itself even if he’s too obtuse to see it, has finally moved on? I should have prepared him for this inevitability. I should have said something. Anything._

He swallows with difficulty as he hears his brother gasp in pain at the barber’s ministrations. The image of Sherlock in that cell springs to his mind, quickly followed by a wave of disgust and hatred against the men who were responsible. All executed in an excruciating manner, obviously.  

_No, it was better to leave him in the dark, for his concentration, to be certain that he was still fighting to come back to us alive… but now, what can I say? Poor little brother, the battle and the pain are not over I’m afraid…_

Looking at his brother who was now reading a ridiculous front page story about Jack-the-Ripper, he clears his throat to open the conversation. “You have been busy…”


End file.
